


Little Blessings

by Bioluminescent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Ficlet, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: You didn't think that everything from the Age of Arcanum was lost, did you?





	Little Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing that I thought of due to the last episode (which I caught live and holy shit was that a doozy for the first time watching live). Inspired by the part with Nott taking back the flowers she had put in Jester's hair at the end of the ep.

The Age of Arcanum was known for its powerful and mysterious magics surrounding the mortals. 

Whenever the power of magic and the unnatural is involved, it is almost always the flashy, all consuming hunger and reality bending displays that are remembered the most. Either because of greed, or because there is the belief that small magics and little blessings are not as powerful. 

To a point this is true.

A quiet blessing cannot rise the dead from the ground, nor can it turn back the time of folly. But who said that the boon of a god was not as powerful as the lost magic in the past?

Blessings can do many things, that powerful magics cannot, and one of those things is survive the test of war.

Did you think that all the magic had been lost from that powerful age? These are the magics of the common people, the little magics that flow with the breeze and the brush of lips on a cheek. When the world is destroyed it is always the ones who can hide that survive, not the large all-powerful ones.

So.

When a goblin believes in the strength of the protection of flowers braided in the hair by a goblin, let us just say that goblin magic is not something to be completely dismissed.


End file.
